The Familiar Unknown Path
by X-BBZ-X
Summary: Naomi, looks back on the decision that shaped her present life with Emily, and she was so glad she made it. This decision takes her back to where it all started. First One-shot fanfiction, hope you like!


_This is just a random one-shot, thought I might try something different and do a Naomi flashback of one of the many point's in her life that she had doubts about Emily, but all ends well so do not worry._

Naomi sat there absentmindedly fiddling with her wedding ring in her brand new Mercedes – Benz waiting for her wife and two children. Emily, her beautiful wife was a teacher at both of her children's school, so Naomi had come to pick them all up and take them out for dinner to celebrate her new promotion to head of the Political part of a newspaper company.

Politics was Naomi's passion in life, but may not have been if her mum had not been so crazy about the environment and everything else. God thought Naomi she was such a hippie back then.

Now in the parking lot of the school, Naomi sat back comfortably in her leather seat and thought about the night when she had decided that the world without Emily was no world at all to Naomi.

* * *

"I'm going for a fucking walk" screamed a distressed voice.

"Fine"

The door slammed shut and Naomi stepped into the fresh air and breathed a sigh of relief and began walking down the road. She had no idea where she wanted to go so she decided it was best to walk randomly for while and then go back home. Give her time to seriously think about things.

She had just had a massive row with Emily, for the umpteenth time that week. This time it was about the washing up. It was so petty she couldn't believe that they were actually arguing about that.

However, ever since they had got back together, deep down Naomi had known that there was something wrong about their relationship. At first, after the episode where Naomi had confessed her love to Emily in Freddie's shed, everything was just amazing; they were just a pair of extremely horny teenagers, enjoying loving each other. But after this, it started to wear off and they began arguing about everything and nothing and Naomi was starting to see cracks in their relationship.

So now, here Naomi was, walking in some woods that were strangely familiar to her but she couldn't remember where or when she had seen them before.

Love shouldn't be this hard should it, love was meant to be everything that bought to people together, not something that tore them apart, not something that showed their weaknesses and built upon them. It should be something that would last forever without even having to try. This is not what Naomi was feeling with Emily. Emily wanted Naomi to do this and that but it didn't seem that Naomi had a choice. Sometimes Naomi felt like she just wanted a break and that she was so tired of trying to fight with Emily.

She knew that if they carried on like this then something was going to happen that would tear them apart, and this time may be forever. Naomi had never tried living without Emily. Even when they were going through their rough patch, Emily still lived with her in her house, still slept in Naomi's bed, still ate with her at the table. That was the only reason that Naomi did not give up hope, it was because despite everything that Naomi had done Emily still had not left for good, and Emily was still there.

So many things were going through Naomi's head; part of her thought maybe she should discuss what she was feeling with Emily and try to work it out. But there was another part of Naomi, which was getting bigger and bigger by the second, which thought maybe she should just break it off now while she still could. Naomi was dreading this part of her because it made sense just to do so. It made sense because then, Naomi would not have to suffer anymore, she wouldn't have to fight anymore and could just live the rest of her life without the pain of love.

She carried on walking down the path in the middle of the woods, she was going to have to turn back in a minute and start heading back home. She was dreading going back home. That's not right she thought no one should dread going back to their own house.

Fuck sake, Naomi thought, why did it have to go all wrong and what was she going to do about the mess that they had got into. All Naomi wanted was a rest from all the pain, for something just to click into place and let them carry on with their lives without any more problems.

Just as she thought this she emerged from the tree's and stopped instantly. She was staring at the most beautiful lake she had ever seen. Then at that moment everything clicked. Not just where she was but the whole concept of love and Emily.

Love, was such a powerful word, without it the whole world would be in turmoil, wars would be going on constantly. Nobody would be with anyone else; it would be such a lonely place.

Love is also very special, but to only the people work for it because love doesn't just happen and then all is merry. Love is a battle in itself and the only people that win are the ones that fight the hardest no matter how much it hurts them. Love leads you in all the right places even when you don't realise it does.

Because subconsciously Naomi had walked, right to the place where it had all started, where Naomi had finally stopped fighting what she had really felt for Emily and had just let go. This was the lake where Emily and Naomi had first slept together, where it had all began.

Naomi now realised that, if she wanted something she was going to have to fight for it with everything that she had. Because without Emily, her life had no meaning, to one person Emily was just another stranger but to Naomi, Emily was her whole world and everything in it and nobody can live without their world. Emily was Naomi's future, and it was painted so brightly. Emily was the one who would save Naomi from drowning in love, she was her anchor.

Love should be so hard and love was everything that brought people together. Love revealed everyone's weakness but for the better so the one who loved them could build upon the weakness and make it better. Love was everything in one word; suffering, hurt, pain, confusion but also Happiness.

Because two people don't stay together forever just because of fate, two people stay together because they fight for what they have no matter how injured they get in the process. Naomi knew everything about Emily and Emily knew everything about Naomi and that used to scare her but now she knew that her flaws couldn't be in safer hands.

Naomi's heart had always had fiery red hair imprinted on it and Emily's had always had peroxide blonde hair imprinted on it even before they ever knew each other and no one else could ever fit that shape. Naomi's heart will always be Emily's and vice versa. In that split second Naomi made the decision to never give up fighting for what she had and she never did.

Naomi the turned and literally flew back home to do it all again, confess her love again but this time pour everything to Emily and just hope that she has a cup big enough to catch it all in.

* * *

And she did, because after Naomi had finished, to her surprise Emily turned to her and did exactly the same thing. They never looked back.

Naomi stopped fiddling with her ring and smiled to herself because that day she had been right. In the end, if you fight hard enough you get what you always dreamed of. In Naomi's case was it was the most beautiful girl on the planet with chocolate brown eyes which you could drown in and red hair which you could burn in.

Still smiling she turned her head and saw the person in question. The one person that can light up your day even when it is the worst you have ever had, the person who can touch you and make your skin tingle even after years and years, the person who can smile at you and make you heart jump and the person who can kiss you and make you body ignite and your heart accelerate to speeds that is not even humanly possible.

Naomi smiled even wider when Emily and her children reached the car and climbed in.

"What you smiling about?" Emily asked in a slightly confused voice

"Oh, nothing in particular" She replied. How very wrong she was.

Because after all Love is a very strange thing.


End file.
